Halloween in Gakuen
by Blizzel
Summary: Mikan has been in Yamotaka High for at least six months now. Halloween is coming up and she wouldn't be caught dead in the school's party. So what does she do? Go to her own party of course. But who will she take with her? Temperary Summary
1. Chapter 1

Halloween in Gakuen

Happy Halloween! This is my favorite holiday in the WORLD! Oh god I take it so seriously. So I thought I should make a one-shot about someone who's serious about it too. But I only have half the chapter due to the fact I am In a super rush. So I'll put the other half in later.

* * *

It was a cold October morning as a young sixteen year old brunette girl walked along the sun streaked streets a scowl on her face. Why? Maybe it was the fact that her school was going to have a Halloween party. What's so bad about that? Just take a look at the flier

_Yamotaka High School Presents:_

_THE BIG HALLOWEEN BASH!_

_That's right; we're having our very own Halloween party!_

_There will be music that you young hip kids listen to,_

_Along with scary food like blooooodly punch and skeleton crackers!_

_And for an added bonus you either come to the party or you get suspended for a week! So come on you crazy kids, join in the fun!_

Hip? Bloody punch? Skeleton _crackers_? They were just begging for the girl to be mad. She for one took Halloween seriously. When she was a little girl she was giggly and bubbly about this event. She would go trick-or-treating with her best friends and scare all the neighbor kids. And when they couldn't go outside then they'd all huddle together in her dark living room and scream their heads off while watching Halloween specials and scary movies. What ever happened to the good old days, she thought while rolling her eyes.

Now I know what you're thinking "Why is she overreacting? It's just one party and it's probably not _that_ bad"

WRONG!

The party is only a few days away and she got a sneak peek of what the school had to offer. There were old records with 70's music, their so called "Bloody punch" is just fruit punch, and well, the skeleton crackers are more disappointing than she imagined. Every single Halloween she'd have was a night to remember, not night you wish you didn't remember but unfortunately you were so bored that it made a crater in your brain therefore making you remember all the long horrible hours of complete and utter tedium you had to suffer.

"Not on my holiday" she muttered darkly under her breath "I don't care if I do get suspended, I'm not going to that damn party. I might as well save a few other people while I'm at it." She walked into her school and the usual happened.

"Freak"

"Idiot"

"Creepy girl"

All these words were used to describe her. This, is Sakura Mikan. She's new to the school and yet she has practically all the attention, but not in a good way. She doesn't talk to anyone, she doesn't smile, and if someone were to tip her over then the next day they'd come to school with the worst luck ever and at the end the words "Mess With Sakura Mikan and Pay" will be sewn into their skin. She's done this to numerous amount of people and no matter how many times they try the stitch just won't come out. That's why they call her . . .

"Well if it isn't Miss Voodoo" a screechy banshee like voice came from her left. She didn't even need to turn around to know it was Koizumi Luna or Alpha Bitch is what Mikan liked to call her. Mikan says no words in reply as she opens her locker –which was right by Luna's face- and smacked her in the head with it. "Why you good for noting bitch!" Luna screams "I was just giving you the proper greeting for _your kind_"

Mikan scoffs in her mind _"Yeah, just keep talking Alpha Bitch, I have a really __**comparable**__ place for your next stitch." _Seeing the look on her face Luna immediately recognizes it, it's the same look Mikan gives when she's ready to stitch her. Luna has quite a bit of stitches from Mikan. The only reason it doesn't show is because she used **a lot** of make-up to cover it up. But the pain is still there.

Not wanting to get stitched –_again_- Alpha Bitch runs with her tail between her legs. Miss Voodoo, I-I mean Mikan smirked _'Too late'_ and Luna tripped and fall and banged her head against the water fountain and knocked herself unconscious. Then, as if the impact had damaged the fountain, it sprayed water on Luna making all the make-up wash off. All over her body the words "Mess With Sakura Mikan and Pay", there wasn't a single square inch of pure skin.

Satisfied with her work, Mikan triumphantly walked to class ignoring the glares and curses that came her way. Her first class was the class where the person she wanted to save was in. She doesn't like many people here, they don't like her either. The feelings neutral, but, there was one, no, three people who didn't insult or make fun of her. Two of them never even bothered talking to her and the other was the only person who tried to befriend her on her first day. But she just shunned that person away, even though she liked them. No matter how many times she pushes them away they just keep coming back. She liked that quality in a person.

She opened the door to homeroom and the same thing that happened outside happened in. Glares and curses, but she doesn't care. They'll all get stitched tomorrow anyway. She just sat in her seat in the back row. Her seat partner greeted her with a smile.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan, I like your outfit. Hot Topic?" said a smiling girl with ruby red eyes and shoulder length black raven hair.

Mikan looked at her outfit. Hot Topic has been her favorite place to shop since she came here. She got the new plaid strap skirt with the tripp black sheer ruffle neck lace up corset and Dr. Martens silver 14-Hole boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail showing her multi-pierced ears. On her helixes was a silver-ringlet earring with black diamonds studded on the sides, on her antihelixes were skull earrings, and finally on the lobules of her ears she had on black and white feather chain earrings.

No one ever complimented her wardrobe as a matter of fact they told her how stupid she was for wearing it in this cold weather but the cold never bothered her before. She turned to her partner and smiled, really taking the girl by surprise "Thank you Aoi-chan, you I like your outfit too, and yes, I did get it from Hot Topic."

Now Aoi didn't shop Hot Topic, oh no. She was Victoria's Secret all the way. She wore the latest red double-breasted wool coat in plaid and some low raise ultra sexy skinny leg jeans and brown snow boots. (Go to my page to see their outfits).

Aoi's mouth gaped right open. Not only did only Mikan _smile_ at her but she _talked _to her too. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't another one of her dreams when Mikan finally talks but then the world explodes. When she felt the pain on her cheek and saw that nothing was igniting she knew it was no dream. "Thank. You. Mikan-chan." she said slowly. She felt stupid for doing it but come on! When someone says no words for six months then suddenly speaks then what would you do huh?

Mikan giggled as Aoi's heartbeat went faster, waiting for an explosion to happen. She _smiled, talked, and __giggled_ all in the same day. Now she knows it's one of those dreams "It's not a dream Aoi-chan, I'm really talking to you." the brunette teenager answered reading her mind "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

When she heard that the dark haired girl immediately responded "Really? What? Anything!" she said not even bothering to hide the excitement in her voice. Ever since Mikan came she sensed something special in her. Without knowing it Aoi made Mikan her number one idol. She liked her brains, her style, and strangely enough she even liked her voodoo, all the people she stitched her idiots/jerks anyway. She knew she had to be Mikan's friend so that maybe one day Mikan would smile like she did today. She looks so pretty when she smiles, Aoi thought still beaming to a sweat-dropping Mikan.

"Well you see Aoi-chan" Mikan began "As you know our school is having a Halloween Party" when she heard Aoi scoff she couldn't help but do the same "But what you don't know is that back in my hometown they're having a real Halloween Party. So I was hoping that you, your brother, and his friend. Could come with me."

The girl's face faltered a little "M-My brother a-and R-R-R-" she decided not to finish the sentence and started a new one "do you like them Mikan-chan?" Her bother and companion has many fan-girls. From geeks to sluts they were popular with the ladies. But no matter how famous they were Aoi couldn't see Mikan liking either of them. She's underestimated their looks once again.

"No I don't like them" Mikan said with a straight face "But they're the only people who haven't bad mouthed me. So I think those that are good should get rewards, even though they never said a word to me I can tell that they're good people. Which is why I want to bring them to the party, along with you of course. So what do you say?" Aoi saw Mikan give her an almost pleading look. Not quite the puppy dog eyes but not a normal stare either.

"Well . . ." the red eyed girl gave into the brunette in front of her "I'm okay with going. But the other two might be a bit of a problem. I'll have an answer for you after school okay?" the bell rung as Mikan's eyes went dull and she gave a simple nod in response. Something tells Aoi that she'll keep quite til she gets her answer. Aoi sighed; if she doesn't agree to this then she may not be able to be Mikan's friend after all. She silently prayed that her brother would say yes.

* * *

"You want us to do WHAT?!" Nogi Ruka, a.k.a. the second biggest heartthrob in the school said in surprise.

It was lunchtime and there were three people out in the courtyard. There was Hyuuga Aoi, a beautiful bubbly girl with shoulder length ebony black hair and dazzling crimson eyes that has a sparkle even in the dark, and she likes to make friends. She's only fourteen years old but do to her smarts she was allowed to become a sophomore in high school, her brother is the hottest guy in school but honestly she could care less. Her brother's best friend has been there for her since childhood making him a second brother to her.

There's Nogi Ruka, an enchanting young male with bright blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He was always a kind soul, he may look and act tough but deep down he's just a happy, animal loving, and caring guy who wouldn't hurt a fly. Ruka is sixteen years old his family was very close to the Hyuugas. He meet them when they were in dippers. He cares for his friends really deeply and loves his life but the fan girls he could do without.

Last, but sure as hell not least, was Hyuuga Natsume. With his messy raven black hair and hypnotizing crimson eyes that can send slivers down your spine this man puts the ire in **fire!** This is the older brother of Aoi and sight number one for Yamotaka High. His brain works differently than others. There are people who reflect on the past, others on the present, and more on the future. But he focuses on all. Without knowing it he's calculated his entire life which is probably why he's so pessimistic. He could see himself locked up in an office ten years from now; he sees no point in smiling if his life is just going to be based off of business. Which is why he's so emotionless. Oh, and he's sixteen.

Aoi was currently asking the two to come to the party with her and Mikan with hopeful eyes. But after seeing her brother's slightly widened eyes and hearing Ruka's outburst her face fell. Calming down Ruka lowered his voice "Are you kidding Aoi? We'll get suspended if we don't go to the party and what makes you think that Miss-I mean Sakura would want _us_ to go to a party with _her_?" he tried to put it as delicately as he could. Ruka has a good, humanitarian heart so he didn't want to put anyone down no matter how scary, creepy, wicked, weird, and unapproachable they are.

"Because Ru-nii" she said using the childhood nickname for the blond with a whining voice "she **told** me!"

"Wait she talked to you?" Natsume said finally finding his words "are you sure it wasn't your exploding dream again?" he said in a skeptical voice with an unreadable expression.

Don't get the wrong idea. Natsume isn't _afraid_ of Mikan, he was_ grateful_ towards her. You see, Hyuuga Natsume attracts those of the female (and a few male) species. The fan girls have been a huge bother to him since he was ten. One day he was sitting in the cafeteria with fan girls/boys make a big commotion around him. He saw Mikan pass by with an annoyed yet dull look on her face, she turned to him not saying a word. As soon as she turned her back to him his body felt enticingly hot almost as if fire was surrounding him. He wipes the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, while his best friend was concerned about the sudden change, the fans just screamed louder saying how hot he looked when he sweats. Getting tired of all the yelling Natsume put all his power into a strong, hard, glare and when he did . . .

Something happened

Something that surprised Natsume

Shocked Ruka

And made the entire cafeteria go into a screaming frenzy

Fire. The table busted into flames. Deep, red, flames. The same color of the teenager's eyes. Those same eyes watched people try to desperately try to extinguish the inferno, but no matter what they did the fire wouldn't go out. Natsume wondered why he was so calm, why the fire's so tame. Then it hit him, he was controlling the fire. When Mikan came to the table and snapped her fingers to make it go away no one hesitated to blame her. But Natsume knows better, he knew _she_ gave him that ability. And he was grateful for that.

"No I'm serious onii-chan, she talked and nothing blew up! She just wants us to come to the party with her." Aoi said snapping him out of his flashback "She wants us to go because I think she sort of sees us as friends, I don't want that to be 'sort of' nii-chan, I want her to know that we're her friends."

"But we're not" Ruka replied in an honest manor

"Yet" she said with an all knowing smile "so please!" she begged "besides we know the party here is going to be lame. But the party at Mikan-chan's hometown might be a blast! Anything that has to do with her is bound to be intersecting." she said pulling out the fact card.

Natsume always wanted to thank Mikan. But he'll die before he'd say it out loud. Maybe I could repay her this way, he thought "Sure whatever we'll go just stop nagging" he said making the two go into a state of shock.

Aoi was the first to recover "YAY! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ONII-CHAN" she said as if her prayers have been answered and then ran inside the building leaving the two males alone.

"Why do you want to go to the party Natsume?" Ruka asked with a puzzled expression.

Natsume just shrugged "I've got nothing better to do"

Okay the second part is (hopefully) going to be posted tommorrw. Please leave a review


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hello fellow readers/writers!

If you're reading this then that means you hate me because I haven't updated in months and now I have an author's note.

But the following is very _very_ important:

After deep consideration, I have decided to put my stories on . . . HIATUS

Because let's face it, my stories suck with a capital UCK! And rushing to update them only makes it worse.

Now I have been making a _new_ selection of writing and its **way** better than my previous work. I listen to my friends and family, my friends (in real life) think my new stories kick ass! My friends (on FanFic) like my stories but suggest a Beta Reader, I'll take that advice. My family thinks my new stories are better than the old.

It got me thinking that I should just delete all my old ones but then I thought "What am I crazy?" I hate it when authors delete their stories! So why am I gonna do the same?

Nuh-uh Blizzel don't play that way.

So I'm keeping all my old stories,

For those of you that read **My All Loving Friend**,

When it does get updated expect it to be longer, I've re-read it and I gotta say I'm a friggin idiot! I dare say 1,000 words is long? It's just plain disgraceful how short it is

For those of you who read **True Friends**,

Um, yeah, that story basically has no hope. I'm going to try to keep it going but I gotta say that idea practically died.

For those of you who read **Love Is Blind**,

That has just about as much hope as True Friends but since you're all very supportive I'll see what I can do

For those of you who read **The Sakura Sisters**,

All I can say is, I'll try

For those of you who read **The Guardians Meet The Gang**,

Don't worry there's still some hope for this story (it's my most popular it better be) but the plot is really confusing, it really is so yeah, hiatus

For those of you who read **Royal Kidnapper**,

Mikan WILL meet Natsume, that I swear! Other than that it's gonna be pretty slow

For those of you who read **Creeping Shadows**,

I think I'm going to get a Beta Reader for that one. I really like it but there are mistakes so once I get the block in my brain out of the way it'll be fine

For those of you who read **Halloween in Gakuen**,

I am so sorry! It was supposed to be a simple two-shot but there's a block in my head for this one too! Part two will come but brain won't co-operate

For those of you that have read **Graduation,**

Since all my other stories are on hold the sequel to this one is on hold too. But there is hope because I have subconsciously made an entire series out of this so it will be done

For those of you who think I have too many stories,

Yes, I do and the fact that I'm writing more doesn't help

And for those of you who are wondering what my new stories are about,

Most of them are more Gakuen Alice **but** I'm now writing Twilight FanFics for those of you who care, I don't plan on posting them soon because, hello? Hiatus? You know that word should be taboo, it's the enemy of FanFiction readers, and I would know I hate hiatus but I understand the authors.

So that's about it, I have failed you. I am so sorry it's not even funny and if you think its funny then you're a sadist. This is my first (and hopefully last) Author's Note.

Happy New Year Everyone!

(I might delete this so if you have any questions or commets please PM me)


End file.
